Meeting the Kids
by WRATH77
Summary: Yue decides that Komamura meets her children. See if they approve of him or not. Komamura X OC. R&R
1. Prologue

Komamura was doing paperwork when Yue walked in. Komamura looked at her and smiled, but his smile faltered when he noticed she looked nervous.

"Yue, is something wrong?"

Yue bit her lip and looked at Komamura through her long bangs.

"Um…Sajin? I think its time."

Komamura looked at her and blinked.

"Time for what?"

She breathes out and smiled.

"I think its time for you to meet my children."

Komamura eyes widen and then he looks down.

"Um, are you sure about that Yue?"

Yue sighs as she walks over and sits on his desk.

"Sajin, I want to have a relationship with you. But in order for it to work, I want you to get along with my family as well. I already got along with yours."

Komamura smiles at this. Kaien, Kentori, and Iba both had reservations about Yue, but they soon warmed up to him. He then sighed and nods.

"Ok, I understand."

Yue then jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Good. Tomorrow, I will bring Chi in for you to meet."

"Wait…tomorrow? Yue…"

Yue was already out the door before Komamura finished his sentence. Komamura sat back in his chair and sighed.

This was going to be more troubling than ten arrancar all together.

AN: This is a multi-chapter fic I wanted to write with Komamura meeting Yue's four adoptive kids. I really wanted to write Daddy Koma and that awkward meeting with the kids. I don't own bleach, Yue is mine and Kaien and Kentori belong to Wolfking 101.


	2. Chi

Komamura is once again doing paperwork when his office door opened. Yue walked in, but Komamura smelled another scent with her. He stood up and could see a small child behind her legs.

"Sajin," Yue said smiling, "This is my daughter, Chitose. But we also call her Chi."

Yue then looked at Chi behind her.

"Sweetie, do you want to say hi to Komamura-taichou?"

The little girl moved from Yue's legs and goes in front of her. Komamura smiles lightly at the little girl.

Chi looked about Yachiru's age and was about her height. She had wavy blonde hair to her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and looked at Komamura with curiosity. To Komamura, she looked adorable.

"Hello, Komamura-taichou" Chi said very quietly.

Komamura smiled and knelt down to Chi's level.

"Hello, Chi. You can call me Sajin."

Chi looked up at Komamura and giggles.

"Ok, Sajin."

Komamura then stood up.

"Would you like to go somewhere, Chi-chan? There is a fair going on."

Chi brightened and looked excitedly at Komamura.

"Could we go to the fair?"

"Of course."

Komamura picked up Chi and placed her on his shoulder. Chi then looked at Yue.

"Are you coming, Ka-chan?"

Yue shook her head smiling.

"Sorry, honey. I have a lot of paperwork to do today."

Komamura raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Yue finished all her paperwork yesterday. When they were about to leave, Yue suddenly grabbed Komamura's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Sajin, if anything happens to my daughter while she's with you, I will kill you with my bare hands."

Komamura looked at Yue, who was smiling, but he could feel the dark aura around. He nodded as left with a babbling Chi on his shoulders.

Throughout the day, Komamura did many things with Chi in the fair. He bought her treats, bought pinwheels, had some takoyaki, bought some funny masks, and she won a goldfish in kingyo-sukui. She was still on Komamura's shoulder eating some cotton candy later when they walked in on Kenpachi with Yachiru on his own shoulder licking a lollipop.

"Hey, Komamura" Kenpachi greeted, then he looked at Chi with raise eyebrows, "Who's the kid?"

"This is Chitose, Yue's daughter." Komamura pointed out. Kenpachi's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute, Yue's kid? _You touch my chocolate and you die_ Yue?"

Komamura looked at Kenpachi with amusement and nods.

"Wow, she doesn't even look like her."

Komamura huffed and growled at Kenpachi.

"She's adopted" he said, "Yue adopted four children, remember?"

"Oh right" Knepachi said, "Well, we gotta get going"

The two little girls that were chatting than started waving good bye as the two men parted. When they were faraway, Chi nuzzled into Komamura's neck, sighing at the feeling of his fur.

"Sajin? Are you going to be our Tou-chan?" Chi asked sweetly.

Komamura stopped and blushed lightly. He didn't think the young girl will ask such a direct question. He then looked at the little girl on his shoulder.

"Um, I don't…really know" Komamura quietly said.

Chi nuzzled Komamuras neck again and smiled.

"I want you to be our Tou-chan" she said dreamingly.

Komamura again looks at the little girl again and smiles. He too would like to be Chi's Tou-chan.

AN: Here is Chi!I thought going to a fair with her was a good concept. Some minor notes; takoyaki is dumplings with octopus meat and kingyo-sukui is that game when you try to catch a goldfish with a paper net. Well, Komamura can check Chi off his list. Also, beware of Mommy Yue! I don't own bleach, but Yue and Chi are mine!


	3. Hironusuke

Komamura started preparing another day as Captain, until he looked at his calendar. Today, he was supposed to see Yue's second youngest son, Hironusuke. From what Yue told him, he was ten year old prodigy and was very protective of her. The again, her other two sons were just as protective of her.

As he goes to the garden, he see's Yue talking to white-haired boy. At first he thought it was Toshiro, due to the height and hair, but he see's the boy hair was more flat and he was wearing a school uniform. When she saw him, she smiles and waves at him. The boy just stared at him, as though he was scrutinizing his presence.

"Hey, Sajin. This is my son, Hironusuke. We also call him Hiro." Yue said, and then she turned to the child.

"Hiro, love. This is Sajin Komamura of the 7th division."

"I am pleased to meet you, Komamura-taichou." Hiro said, bowing slightly. Komamura also bowed, slightly amused by Hiro's formal greeting.

"If its ok, Okaa-san, I would like to play shogi with Komamura-taichou."

Yue nodded, smiling. She kissed him on the cheek and left to the doorway. Just before she left, she grabbed Komamura's shoulder, which made him smile nervously.

"Yes, Yue, bare hands." Komamura said which Yue smiled at and walked off. Komamura then took a closer look at Hiro. The boy had white hair a bob cut and spiky. He has lithe build and pale green eyes. He stared at Komamura liked is face was made out of stone.

"Would you like to come to my office?"Komamura asked and Hiro nodded. When they got to the office, they sat on the floor and Hiro opened the board. After ten minutes of playing, Hiro spoke up.

"So, you're dating Okka-san?"

Komamura blinked from the direct question and nodded.

"Are you attracted to her physically or to her personality?"

Komamura looked at Hiro, who was staring right back. That's when it occurred to him that this ten year old was interrogating him and Komamura wanted to laugh out loud at this.

"Well, she is very beautiful, but I also like her personality. So, I like both actually."

Hiro nods solemnly and moves another piece.

"I see. Do you find her compatible as a shingami?"

Komamura nodded and he moves a piece, which Hiro immediately takes.

"Are you intimate with her?"

Komamura's head shot up and he looked at Hiro with bewilderment.

"O-of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Would you like to be?"

Komamura's eyes narrowed as he stared at the young prodigy.

"I don't think you should be asking questions like that, Hironusuke."

"Why? I have to make sure you are proper for Okaa-san."

Komamura stared at Hiro and smiled. He felt touched by the fierce protectiveness of the young boy. It showed just how good a mother Yue was.

"Ok, you don't have to answer that question if it makes you uncomfortable." Hiro said.

Komamura shook his head.

"It's alright."

During the rest of the game, Komamura was asked other questions which he answered honestly. In the end, Hiro won the game. He then nodded.

"Hmmm, I think you are appropriate for Okaa-san. You have my consent." Hiro said.

Komamura suddenly laughed raucously as he again felt touched by Hiro's love for Yue. They played a few more games, for it felt a little bit like family.

AN: I think nothings worse when a little kid starts interrogating you. So, now Komamura met Hiro. I based him his appearance off the character Fate Avernuces from Negima. Yeah, I put him a smart ass kid who is very protective of Yue.I don't own bleach, but Yue and Hiro are mine!


	4. Hatsuharu

Komamura was doing paperwork when he heard a lot of noise outside his door. His ears perked up when he heard yelling. Then his door slammed open.

A teenage boy with wavy red hair came in, with two of his officers running up to him. Komamura could smell clay and paint off him. He raised his hand and told his officers that it was alright. They bowed and left the two alone in the office. He then looked at the teenager.

"Can I help you with something?" Komamura asked sharply.

"I'm Hatsuharu Uotani."

Komamura's lips quirked in a small smile. He should have known.

Hatsuharu was Yue's oldest son, for he was 18 years old. He is an art student, which he indicated from the smell. He looked about 5'10 and wavy red hair in a ponytail. He has a light build, which could be shown through his black muscle shirt. He knew Hatsuharu was very protective of Yue and greatly respected her. His gaze scrutinized Komamura, which made the fox captain a little uncomfortable.

"What can I do for you, Hatsuharu?" Komamura asked straightening some papers.

" My mother is sick today. I'm taking her place."

"Oh." Komamura responded. He was wondering why Yue didn't come in the morning after her visit from her children.

"Well, there's not a lot of paperwork-"

"I'll get to it." Hatusharu said suddenly, and then headed straight to Yue's desk. Komamura just stared at the boy and quietly laughed.

**3 Hours Later**

Komamura sighed as he put the last paper on the pile and laid back against the chair. He's been glancing at Hatsuharu through the last three hours; who seemed totally engrossed in the paperwork. Now, the red head got up and stretched. He then goes in front of Komamura's desk and glares at him.

"Do you love my mother?" he asked sternly.

Komamura, surprise by Hatsuharu's tone, did nothing but nod.

"Do you promise to love her, respect her, and protect her with your life?"

"Of course." Komamura said, touched by Hatsuharu's protectiveness.

Hatsuharu nodded and left through the door, waving behind him.

"Later, Komamura." The red head said as he left from the 7th division. Komamura smiled as he checked Hatsuharu from his mental checklist.

AN: Sorry if this chapter seems like it ended quickly. Yeah, I put Hatsuharu as an art student and also very protective of Yue. He actually came to size Komamura up. I don't own bleach, but Hatsuharu is mine!

2


	5. Suoh

Komamura was in the courtyard doing kata's with Tenken when he heard a loud noise coming from the 7th division. Suddenly a boy that looked about 10 came out from the courtyards doors. He had wild black hair and brown eyes. Komamura took a closer look and his ears shot up in surprise.

The boy had black fox ears and black fox tail.

Komamura then saw Kaien come out and the two were vehemently arguing at each other. Komamura decided to intervene before there was any blood shed.

"Kaien, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, this crazy brat just came charging in here!"

"Who you're calling a brat, brat!"

The two glared and growled at each other. Then, Komamura's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait a minute, are you Suoh Uotani?"

The brunette glared at him and nodded. Komamura's ears flattened.

From what Yue told him, Suoh didn't like him…at all. He didn't understand why until now. Yue told him that Suoh was part Kuko, but Komamura honestly didn't believe her. When Komamura started dating Yue, his animal instincts must have taken over and he felt Komamura was interfering into his territory.

"Kaien, it's alright" Komamura said, "You could go."

Kaien grumbled and bowed. He left, taking one last glare at Suoh, who glared right back. When Kaien left, he glared at Komamura.

"Um, What-"

"I want a spar."

Komamura raised his eyebrows at the young boy.

"…Why?"

"To see if you're good enough for Ka-san."

Komamura smirked slightly, from what Yue told him of her wild son, he was like a smaller Kenpachi. He was always looking for a good fight.

"Alright."

Suddenly, Suoh charged at him and scratched his face, which made Komamura step back in surprise. He had no idea the boy was so fast. Suoh stepped back grinning. His hair on end, his nails were longer, like claws and his pupils were in slits. He looked like a wild animal.

Suoh charged again and Komamura blocked it with Tenken. He didn't really want to release his sword against this boy; he doesn't want to hurt him too badly. For awhile, they just parried and blocked. Then Komamura did a paw knuckle strike on to Suoh's stomach, sending the boy flying. Suoh bounced off the ground and head butted Komamura in the stomach, making the fox captain gasped and fall backwards. He maintained his balance though and tried to hit Suoh, but the boy dodged. He then stepped back and made ten clones of himself.

"Bet you can't find the real me!" Suoh and his clones said grinning. Komamura sniffed the air and smiled. He charged at the little group and kicked at a clone on the left. All the others disappeared and the real Suoh hit the pavement. Komamura quickly went to Suoh and flipped him on his stomach and putting his arm behind his back.

"How…How did you know?" Suoh asked, squirming a bit.

"Instinct." Komamura said shrugging, letting go of Suoh's arm and both standing up. Suoh glared at Komamura and looked him from up to down.

"Hmph. You're really strong." he said, "You better protect Ka-san."

Before Komamura could say anything, Suoh sprinted off in a cloud of dust. He could only see him as a blur, marveling how fast he was.

Komamura sighed and folded his arms. All of Yue's children accepted him and dubbed him "consentable" for Yue.

He's smiled, for he feels like a part of the family.

AN: Finally the last chapter! Yup, Suoh is like that kid Kotaro from Negima! Crazy ass kid he is! Oh, a kuko is a fox spirit from Japanese mythology. I think I botched the action scene. I don't own bleach, but Suoh is mine and Kaien is Wolfking 101.


End file.
